


A Little Hobbit of Their Own

by hiddlestonsqueen



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Batch, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, the hobbit premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonsqueen/pseuds/hiddlestonsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the fanfic "Love of My Life" Cara joins Benedict to his world premier of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug in Hollywood. Only she has some exciting news of her own to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hobbit of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I got inspired to write while seeing all the lovely photos of Benedict in his suit.

       Cara held the black and white photo in her grasp. The tiny bundle just barely noticeable in the sonogram she had taken a couple days before. It was her baby. Their baby. Ben would arrive in a couple minutes where they would both be whisked away on a flight to Los Angeles to the world premiere of _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ , Benedict’s latest film. Nervous as she was, Cara couldn’t wait to tell him. She wanted to do something special for him in order to make the announcement yet nothing came to mind. Her brain went blank as to how to give him the good news. After trying for so long, throwing birth control out the window - literally - and Ben giving up his smokes. They’d both agreed on conceiving a baby. For Ben wasn’t getting any younger and Cara wasn’t either.

 

Cara barely contained the grin on her face, because now after three months of trying, his little swimmers latched on.  When Cara went to the doctor a little over a week ago from morning sickness. Only her sickness tended to arrive just after twelve in the afternoon. A different kind of morning sickness all together. She’d mentioned it to Ben about being sick. Which is why she wasn’t up for flying to New York with him just a couple weeks ago. It was Alexis who had planted the seed and asked if their was a possibility of her being pregnant. And sure enough when Cara bought her first pregnancy test the little plus sign appeared, she indeed was pregnant. That same day was when she’d made an appointment and now she smiled down at the photo.

 

She stood before the mirror glancing at her figure. You couldn’t really tell there was a baby growing inside but Cara knew. She felt it deep in her bones. With a hand protectively over her belly she couldn’t wait to see how big this baby would be. Downstairs, Cara heard the front door slam. A sign that meant the-father-to-be had arrived. Rolling down her shirt and hiding the ultrasound photo in her drawer, Cara descended the steps and met Benedict mid-flight. Like always she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lips pressed together in a sweet, hello-my-love kiss.

 

“Hi.” Ben breathed against her parted lips.

 

“Tesoro.” Was her response.

 

“Are you packed and ready to go?” Ben questioned. He followed her back up the rest of the stairs to their bedroom. Cara lifted her suitcase from the mattress. She had just finished packing when she felt a wave of nausea overtake her.

 

“I am. But Ben there’s something I have to tell you.” Cara started. Ben tugged her to him, cradling her face in his large hands. Right as she was about to speak his phone shrilled from inside his trousers. She let go of him so he could answer his call.

 

_So much for telling him now_ , thought Cara.

 

Reaching for the red suitcase, Cara hauled it down the steps to front door. Peaking a glance outside she saw the limo waiting for them. Cara suddenly felt bad for Ben. Due to his hectic schedule he was sleeping on planes majority of the time. Traveling from place to place. She had barely seen him in the past couple weeks. Missing him terribly while he was gone. It was why she hadn’t told him while on the road. She wanted the intimacy of seeing his expression when she said those two words.

 

     Ben appeared at the top of the stairs with her carry on bag thrown over his shoulder. Quickly he apologized for the interruption, their earlier conversation now forgotten. Cara held onto Benedict’s arm before he stepped one foot out the door. He was over worked, Cara could tell in the way his broad shoulders now gave a hint of sagging. His usual cheery eyes now tired and worn from working. The corners of her lips tugged into a warm smile.

 

“Respirare, tesoro. Respirare, per favore.” Cara demanded. Reminding him to take a deep breath or he was going to wear himself out. “Please just take a deep breath.” Cara takes the bag off his shoulders instead replacing the strap with her fingers. Kneading the tense muscles that rested their. They stood there, foreheads pressed together enjoying the serene moment.

 

It was like a breath of fresh air for Benedict for just one second it suddenly dawned on him how exhausted he truly was. Shoulders sagged forward as if they held the world. Ben leaned forward, comforted in Cara’s touch. She was divine. Cara rubbed the tips of her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. Scrunching up her nose like a rabbit. There sublime moment was soon cut short when the driver knocked on their front door. Cara pulled back on a sigh, Benedict mirroring her action.

 

Ben opened the door, the driver pointing out that they would be late to their flight if they didn’t speed things along. Cara nodded, getting her luggage and handing it to the driver when he offered to take it for her. Benedict made sure everything was unplugged, locked and ready for their departure. Locking the front door tightly, Ben double checked with the front gate. Once it was locked he entered the limo, joining Cara in the backseat.

 

With their hands entwined, Cara pecked his cheek. The limo soon drove off towards Heathrow airport. Hours passed, flights were boarded, luggage placed away in the upper compartment of first class. Cara was still getting used to being treated like royalty by Ben. Whenever she flew to see her parents she chose Economy seating. But with Benedict things were sometimes luxurious and other times they were simple. Cara favored simplicity more than anything else.

 

There ten hour flight would be a long one so Cara did what any sane person would do. She slept. Cuddled up alongside Benedict who had wrapped his arm along her waist. About half way through the air she felt the pregnancy sickness kick in. When her barfing session was over the air hostess asked if she was alright, questioning if she needed something to drink. Cara shook her head no, rinsed her mouth and went back to her sleeping Ben. Cara was more than relieved when they finally landed in Los Angeles, she was restless from sitting down for so long.

 

     Benedict who was a bit jetlagged walked them up to their shared hotel room. Bags already inside the suite. Plopping down on the fluffy white sheets, Ben exhaled a groan. Glad to have a soft bed beneath him, though he would have prefered something else beneath him he got up to see that Cara was placing away their clothes for tomorrows premier. He watched as she carried both plastic coverings of his suit and her dress into the closet. Up on his feet Ben snaked his arms along her stomach.

 

Instinctively Cara’s hands flew up to her growing belly. She feared if he squeezed too hard he would hurt the growing baby. Rising his hands up higher, Cara gave him a knowing smile. Benedict’s lips made contact with the outer shell of her ear. Nibbling on the smooth skin, Cara watched their reflection in front of the mirror. Her skin a dark contrast compared to Benedict’s alabaster skin. She loved seeing the difference whenever they came across their relfection

 

“I’ve missed you,” he breathed.

 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Caressing his lips, Cara pulled away only to be back in his arms.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Lifting her up so her ankles locked behind his back. Dragging her over to their bed he laced butterflies kisses along the column of her throat.

 

They made love that night; it felt like their first time all over again. Each exploring, touching, licking, caressing whatever bare skin they could purchase. When it was over the sun was setting as they cuddled. Both Benedict and Cara fell asleep rapidly that night. Feeling content in each others arms.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ben?” Cara called before the vanity. Her dress hanging loosely from her shoulders. “Do you mind zipping me up?” Feeling his presence his deft fingers zipped up her dress, throwing her curled hair behind her when he was done. She thanked him with a kiss on the lips.

 

“Might I say that dress makes you look absolutely delectable.” Ben drags his fingers across her plunging backline. The dress itself was gorgeous with bordeaux silk floral embroidery all over the dress. Sheer beaded sleeves with a boat neckline, sheer paneling at both the chest. Fitted at the waist, adjourning was a floor length skirt and draping train. Cara fell in love with it the second she laid her eyes on it. She wanted to match with Benedict’s red velvet Dolce & Gabbana suit. Though she would have called it more a mix between maroon and burgundy then red.

 

       Still, Cara adored the way he looked in his suit. All dapper and gentlemanly he stood with his gray vest on his bowtie still hanging around his neck.

 

“Come here.” Cara started tying his bow. The matching black swirl patterned bowtie went perfectly with the patterned lapels of his jacket. Careful not to crinkle his vest Cara tugged his neck down. How can one man look so insatiable? He was absolutely delicious. Her lipstick smeared across his Cupid’s bow. “I must say, that shade of red looks good on you.”

 

Benedict chuckled, going into the bathroom Cara wipes away the color, laughing at his face when he crosses his eyes. “If you keep moving we’re going to stain your shirt and vest.” Locking her index finger and thumb under his chin she held him straight till she could get the stain from his mouth. Someone knocked on their hotel door, Ben guessed it was his publicist. When Cara saw the blonde woman she gave a small wave.

 

“Hope you two are ready, time to get this show on the road.” Karen laughed. Benedict ushered her in while Cara went and placed her black Louis Vuitton heels. The adorable black six inch peep toe pumps held a cute black and gold bow just above her feet. On the back black crystals littered the heel which made them even better when Cara spotted them. Make up done, hair done, and jewelry on Cara assisted Ben in placing on his jacket. His fans were going to go wild when they saw him in his suit. Cara already wanted to shag him over and over again until they both went numb.

  


       All around them fans shouted with excitement when Benedict arrived. Karen was the first to exit then Benedict followed by Cara who took Benedict’s outstretched hand. Karen guided them onto the long black carpet. From all angles white flashes of light captured their every move. Of course Benedict being the dork he is said, “Oh my god.” Cara snickered at his wild expression. Always mocking his fans for good fun. They posed together several times before Ben went off to do interviews.

 

Cara spotted the rest of his cast. She waved to Martin Freeman and his wife Amanda. Kissing both the lovely couple on their cheeks. Cara stood off to the side when Ben posed with several others of his cast mates. Peter Jackson was amongst them as well. Both Amanda and Cara waved at the director.

 

Cara had to give it up to the fans. Every celebrity from Orlando Bloom, Richard Armitage, Evangeline Lilly, Aidan Turner, and Dean O’Gorman signed autographs. Cara even spotted Stephen Fry amongst the crowd. When Benedict came back to dotting girl he kissed her square on the lips in front of the paparazzi. Beaming with pride, Cara felt the air leave her lungs. This was the time to tell him. Now was her moment to announce the wonderful news of her pregnancy.

 

As she swallowed through the knot in her throat they posed for several more photos together. Grinning so much their cheeks hurts. Cara skimmed her nose along side his side burns and just like that she uttered the news that would change his life.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Not loud enough for everyone to hear, neither low enough so that he couldn’t hear it as well. Benedict swiveled his neck so quickly Cara feared he would get whiplash.

 

“What?”

 

Tears stung the corners of her eyes. “I’m pregnant, Ben. We’re having our own little hobbit.”

 

Cupid’s bow parting in shock, Cara watched the blacks of his eyes swallow the blues of his irises. Not giving a damn about their surrounding, Benedict smashed his lips roughly to hers. Lipstick stains be damned, Benedict was going to be a father. A look of pure joy brought tears to his eyes and as much as he wanted to shout it out, Ben knew he couldn’t. You couldn’t share something this close and personal with strangers. Karen was the one who ushered them along, Ben needed to pose with the cast and crewmates. Cara whisked away inside the theater while they finished up outside.

 

Once Benedict returned to her side he couldn’t contain himself any further. “How many months?” He asked, taking their seats.

 

“Two. I’m eight weeks so far.” Cara laced their fingers.

 

“And you went to the doctor and everything? They confirmed?” Benedict was going to cry at this very second. A father. His dreams were coming true and with the woman he loved and cherished.

 

“Yes, tesoro. They confirmed it. In just seven months we’re going to have our little ragazzo o ragazza.”

 

Benedict brushed his lips across the backs of her knuckles. This was the happiest day of his life. With a hand over her belly he kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time that night. So overcome with pride, Ben laid his gaze on the love of his life. Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to meet his little prince or princess.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Cara's outfit here: http://www.polyvore.com/little_hobbit_their_own/set?id=106000602


End file.
